Just Lay Down
by bexzweasley-malfoy
Summary: The relationship started in their sixth year. Hermione needed comfort, and Draco was there. 20 years later, both married, they still have the connection. Hermione doesn't think it's right, betraying her husband. She just can't leave. Ron or Draco?


She walked into the room, took off her coat, and slumped onto the bed. She'd said to him this place was like a second home to her. This place was no home. This place was a prison cell she was attracted to.  
>Her lover walked through the same door she'd walked through just minutes before. He took off his coat, walked over to the bed, and stared down at her.<br>"How long have you been waiting?" he said, as he started taking off his shirt.  
>"I don't know. A few minutes, maybe." she replied. She saw him taking off his shirt and started doing the same. "Draco, I'm not sure if we should do this anymore. I have a husband and two kids. I feel as though I'm betraying them. I just-"<br>"Hermione, Hermione. You always think things through. Haven't you ever heard of fun? I have a wife and child too, you know. I can understand how betrayel has felt. We've had this relationship since our sixth year, when that Weasley started dating Lilac."  
>"Lavender." she corrected.<br>"Yes, her. You needed someone to cry to. I was there. Why can't we just pretend that's happening again? Just go back in your mind. Remember those days. Remember." he said, his voice drifting off. He was completely naked now.  
>She hadn't even noticed. She was too busy thinking about all the tears she'd shed. Those days when Ron didn't care. She'd found a safe haven with Draco. He made her feel human. He made her feel safe.<br>They locked lips and she stopped thinking. He started out gently, as always, getting harder and harder by the second. She wasn't even done undressing, but he didn't care. He was too worried about the sex.  
>"Draco, hold- on-" she said, pushing him farther away between each word. "I-I'm not ready."<br>"Granger, we've done this plenty of times. Why wouldn't you be ready?" the blonde wizard asked, suspiciously.  
>"Draco, I think we need to stop what we've been doing. I- I just can't do this anymore!"<br>"Grang-Hermione, we can't just stop. Bloody hell, all of these things I've done for you! You can't just give up!" Draco replied hastily.  
>"What? Now I'm some charity case to you? I could do anything without you! You're just some boytoy I bother keeping around! I don't need this. I DON'T EVEN NEED YOU!" saying her words furiously, she buttoned up her blouse and stormed out of the room, leaving her coat behind.<br>Draco slammed the door shut. "I DIDN'T NEED YOUR SHIT ANYWAY. I HAVE MY OWN LIFE TO LIVE."

* * *

><p>Hermione apparated to her house, where Rose and Hugo awaited.<br>"Mommy!" they said together. "We missed you!"  
>"Hermione," kissing her cheek, Ron took her bag. "Didn't you have a coat with you when you left?"<br>_Shit. I forgot to grab it when I left. _"I didn't bring one, Ronald. You must be getting old, you're imagining things!" _Well, maybe he'll believe me this time. I need to stop making such foolish mistakes.  
><em>"The older the wiser, eh?" He chuckled at his comment. "I'll get dinner started." he said, with a quick peck on her lips.

* * *

><p>"Draco, Scorpius needs you again." Astoria yelled at him.<br>"Tell him to calm the fuck down, I'm busy."  
>"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" his young son, Scorpius, yelled.<br>"SHUT UP! I'M BUSY, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"  
>"DRACO, do not talk to your son like that. He's only a child! He will not grow up learning that foul language!"<br>"Well, tell him to shut his little mouth! I'm fucking busy! I can't deal with his whiny shit right now." _Shit. That kid never shuts up. _" I have to go to a quieter environment. Feed the kid, will ya?" And faster than she could protest, he apparated.  
>He arrived at the same room, wondering if it was occupied. He knocked on the door a few times, and when there came no answer, he walked in.<br>Hermione's coat was still there on the chair by the window. He picked it up to find a trace of her scent. That blueberry perfume was still there, drifting across his nose. He couldn't help himself. He slumped on the bed with the coat in his hands and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Ron, you really didn't have to do this. I'm perfectly fine with a simple dinner. How could you afford those steaks? They're 10 Galleons a peice! You know we can't afford that kind of stuff!" Hermione said, exasperated.<br>"'Mione, it was only for tonight! You don't have to make such a rucuss about it! You'll wake the children." he whispered, confused why she was so angry.  
>"Bloody hell, Ron! With our jobs, we can't afford this!" and as she said that, she stomped out the door.<br>Hermione arrived moments later to the room. She walked in, slammed the door, and slumped on the bed angrily. She rolled onto the pillow, desperate for sleep. She turned her head and was looking straight into the face of her ex-lover, Draco Malfoy.

"M-M-Malfoy?" she whispered, afraid of him waking up.  
>"'Mione, come back. I need you..." he mumbled, obviously asleep.<br>_Shit. This isn't the best time, Draco. I can't deal with you.  
><em>As soon as that thought ended, the blonde wizard opened his eyes.  
>"Granger? What the <em>fuck <em>are you doing back here?" he asked groggily.  
>"I could ask the same to you. I didn't come to bask in all of our memories in this cramped room. I came for my coat and a rest. You?" An edge in her voice made him think differently about her goody-good persona.<br>"I came her in spite of Astoria.. bloody hell, 'Mione, you're bleeding."  
>"Draco, what are you going on about? Wha-" She touched her face, and found blood on the right side of her face.<br>"Here, let me get that for you." Draco grabbed a tissue to mop up the blood on her cheekbone, his face inches from hers. "Hermione, I'm sorr-"  
>"Draco, cut the crap. You aren't sorry, you never were. I don't even believe you were in this 'relationship' for anything but the sex." she said with that glare on her face.<br>The longer she glared, the less tense she felt. She loved those blue-gray eyes Draco had. They spoke to her, and when they looked into each others' eyes, they had an instant connection. He threw her on the bed and they were instantly lip locked. He started pulling off her shirt, releasing the lock for less than a second.  
>"Draco-I-can't-" Hermione stated through breaths, breaking their bond every second. She pulled off her skirt, her underwear trailing along.<br>"Hermione, just stop thinking for a moment and let go of reality." Draco said quickly, taking off his pants simultaneously.  
>"Draco," the brunette started. "Go easy."<br>"I will, for you."  
>Draco did as he promised, hearing her moans every few minutes.<p>

He was to the climax when someone knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>Hermione pulled on her clothes as fast as she could. She ran into the bathroom.<br>"Bloody hell? Who's there?" he said, opening the door. Expecting a muggle cleaning lady, he saw Harry Potter standing at the door. "Potter, what the _hell _are you _doing_ here?"  
>"I could ask the same, Malfoy." the second wizard asked. "The Aurors are here to evacuate muggles from the area. People are being murdered around here. We think an old Voldemort follower is at large trying to venge the Dark Lord's death by killing muggles."<br>"Well, I'm not a muggle, am I, Potter?" the blonde stated with an edge in his voice. "I'll leave when I _feel _like leaving, alright?"""We advise you to have your wand with you at all times. Look out for anything suspicious as well." Harry then turned around the corner and knocked on the next door."  
>Draco closed the door. "Granger, it's alright. You can come out."<br>Hermione opened the bathroom door and walked out fully clothed. "I better get going. Ron will get suspicious if I'm gone any longer."  
>"Well, see you again?" Draco asked, almost pleading.<br>"I'll see what I can do." and quicker than he could reply, she apparated.  
>"Ron, I'm sorry for overreacting earlier. I jus-"<br>"'Mione, it's okay. Harry came by earlier. He told me about the-"  
>"Muggle attacks. We... crossed paths earlier and he told me. I'm a muggle born, so he told me to watch out." Hermione stated. She walked over to the counter and rubbed her forehead. "Ron, I can't take this. I thought we got rid of Voldemort followers years ago. I don't want our kids being involved in this now! Ron, how will we protect them?"<br>"Hermione, it's okay. We can protect them just as we did when we were involved in this situation. We can handle this! We'e fought them before, why not again? I think it's Harry we should be worried about. He was 'The Chosen One'. He _defeated _Voldemort." Ron was reassuring her calmly. "We aren't having another war as long as I can help."  
>"Well, we better get to sleep. We both have jobs to attend to, remember?" And with that, she went to sleep.<br>"Draco Lucius Malfoy, where have you been? You have a son to attend to! Or, do you have another family that's more important than ours?" Astoria waited for a reply, and got one back minutes later.  
>"Fuck off, Astoria. I have business to attend to." Draco said, hastily. He walked over to the dresser and changed into his night clothes.<br>"Draco, you can't keep pushing me away like this! You have a _family! _You can't just expect me to do everything. I have a job!" The witch yelled at him, staring into his eyes.  
>Draco pushed her onto the bed. He took off his night clothes he had just put on minutes before. "You know how much I love it when you get mad." he said through gritted teeth.<br>"Draco, you'll wake Scorpius. Not now." Astoria pushed him away and rbbed her arms. "We can do it another night."  
>"Astoria," he began, only to be cut off by her shushing.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into her office, acknowledging her assistant, Clove. "Good morning, Clove."<br>"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Potter is here to see you." Clove said, opening the door.  
>"Thank you, Clove. Hello Harry, how's Ginny? The children?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.<br>"Hermione, this isn't the time to discuss our personal lives. Justin Finch-Fletchley has just been murdered by the killing curse. The Voldemort follower is turning to muggle borns. We're trying to round up as many muggles and muggle borns as we can. I need you to come with me." A scared look aroused his face. Hermione could tell he was scared for her.  
>"Oh my! Well, if I must! Clove, take care of business while I'm g-"<br>"Hermione! This isn't the time for business! Clove, contact Ronald Weasley and tell him Hermione is going to be taken into hiding. Let him know she's with me. Okay?" Harry said, a rush in his voice.  
>"Uh, yes sir, Mr. Potter." Clove rushed to the phone and dialed a number. Hermione heard Ron answer the phone politely and Clove answering him.<br>"Tell my husband I love him." With that, her and Harry apparated.

* * *

><p>"Draco, Draco, wake up." Draco heard, half asleep.<br>"'Mione, I'm sleeping. Fuck off." he mumbled.  
>"'Mione'? Who's this, 'Mione'? Draco, Draco, WAKE UP!" Astoria was yelling at her still asleep husband.<br>"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" he yelled back.  
>"Draco, you called me 'Mione. I want to know who this 'Mione person is." Astoria said strictly, her glare forcing him to look away.<br>"'Mione is a friend at work, Astoria. For Salazar's sake, what time is it?" He answered, searching for a clock.  
>"It's 10 o'clock. You're late for work. That's why I woke you." She said irritated.<br>_Fuck. I'm supposed to meet Hermione soon. _"Well, I better get to work then."  
>Draco put on his clothes quickly and rushed out the door, giving Astoria a peck on the cheek.<p>

* * *

><p>"Harry, where are we? I-I don't like the looks of this place. Harry? Harry? HAR-" Hermione bellowed after she stepped foot into the dark room.<br>"Hermione, it's okay. I'm right here." Harry said, stepping out of the darkness. "This is the safe place for all muggle-borns we could find. Others are in hiding, like Justin Finch-Fletchley's parents. We're keeping you here until we find the Voldemort follower. You may see some people you know here, actually. I'll try to get Ron and the kids here as soon as possible, but for now, you'll have to spend a while without them."  
>"Harry, I-I want you to contact someone for me." she said with a slight tremble in her voice.<br>"Who?"  
>"Draco Malfoy."<p>

* * *

><p>Draco arrived at the room. Walking inside, he found the smell of Hermione to be lingering from the days before. Maybe it was his imagination, maybe it was actually her smell. He looked around, sat on the bed, and waited.<br>"Where the fuck is 'Mione?" he wondered aloud. "She was supposed to meet me an hour ago."  
>A sudden knock on the door awoke him to his senses.<br>"Bloody hell." the blonde wizard said, opening the door. There stood Harry Potter once more. The man Draco saw just days before standing in that same exact spot. "Potter, fancy seeing you here again."  
>"Hermione Granger is in hiding right now, due to the murders going on. She had one last person she wanted to contact and that was you. I need you to come with me." Harry said sternly, avoiding Draco's eyes.<br>"Well, well, well, Granger wants to talk to me?" he said on the outside, though he was desperate to look into her eyes once more. "Well, if I must go."  
>"Great, grab onto my arm and I'll take you."<br>Draco grabbed onto Harry's arm. He wanted to see Hermione so badly, so intensely, he gripped too tightly and made Harry flinch in pain.  
>When they apparated to the safe place, Draco looked around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>"Potter?" he said. "Granger's in <em>here?<em>"  
>"Yes. She's just behind here. You've got to be quick with your visit. Her husband and children are coming soon. And wold you at least acknowledge her last name. It's <em>Weasley <em>now." Harry replied, an edge in his voice.  
>"I think I'm fine with Granger." the blonde retorted, grinning. "I didn't know little Potter would care so much about his old friend's last name."<br>"I'm not going to argue with you, Malfoy. Come with me." With the same edge in his voice, he lead Draco to the room where Hermione was, sitting on a large box. She ran to Draco crying. She put his arms around him while he did the same to her. Before they knew it, their lips were slammed together.  
>They pulled apart, everyone staring at them.<br>"Draco,"  
>"Hermione,"<p> 


End file.
